When Dreams Become Reality
by fluffy's mine
Summary: Kayla has always had wierd dream...but now they become even stranger...what happens when dreams become reality...when reality and fiction collide...rated R later on chaptersO.o...kayla?, mirokusango, inuyashakagome, kikyodeath ) ...romancecomedy..attempt
1. The Average Day at School

Hello ppls this is my first fan fic so be nice to me ok. Remember I'm always open  
  
for opinions. There might be some lemons later in the fic, but I'm not sure right now.  
  
Fluffy's Mine: Yay this is my first fan fic. I can't wait until I get my first review.  
  
Kayla: well you won't get your first review until you write the first chapter.  
  
Fluffy's Mine: oh yeah! Well enough with my blabbering, let's get on with the show.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi does! So don't sue me because you will get nuttin'.  
  
Chapter 1: The Average Day at School  
  
*beep, beep, beep* *smack* *Grrr...*  
  
"Stupid alarm clock. It always wakes me up when I get to the good part." I laid in my bed trying to reflect on last night's dream but to no avail.  
  
"Kayla.... It's time to get ready for school!" yelled my dad from outside my room.  
  
It's 7:00 in the morning and I hate getting up early. Man why does this always have to happen to me...  
  
*pouting* "But-I-don't-wanna-go-to-school. Can I go to work with you instead, so I can play video games all day long." Right when I asked that question, I already knew the answer...He was going to say no.  
  
"No! You have to go to school!"  
  
I peeled the covers off and went about my daily morning rituals.  
  
"Come on Kayla! You're going to be late!!"  
  
"Alright already I'm coming!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KAYLA!!" yelled my best friend Hailey as she ran up toward me. "You-have- to-hurry! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!" She grabbed my arm and we ran together to class. We just go there in time for the 'almighty' Pledge of Allegiance...which our...erm...friend burped through the whole thing. Which we had to control our laughter. Of course he didn't get in trouble...*sigh*  
  
At that point our teacher Mrs. Petri decided then was a good time to collect our math homework..."Class! Please pass your homework forward!"  
  
"AaaAaH!" I fell out of my chair in a ridiculous spasm and sprawled out on the floor...I found myself looking up at a table...Hailey's head popped out.  
  
"Kayla!?! What's wrong!?! What are you doing!?!"  
  
"Kayla! Stop fooling around!" warned Mrs. Petri. *why do teachers always have accuse you of fooling around.*  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Kayla are you disfunctioning again?"  
  
I seemed to have done a good job of distracting the class already..."I...uh don't feel good!" I pulled Hailey's wavy black ponytail to get her closer.  
  
"Ouch! What?!" she objected.  
  
"Ssshhh! I forgot my homework again! I have to get out of here.!"  
  
"Hee hee, how 'bout strategy B?" giggled Hailey.  
  
"Uh...what's that again?" She reminded me quietly whispering in my ear. "Oh yeah!! That will work just fine!'' She always came up with the best ideas to get out of these situations...which I of course was always the one who needed to get out of them...  
  
"Hey girls! Stop making out under the table!"  
  
"Shut up Allen!" I yelled. Hailey stuck out her tongue at him. We both climbed back to our normal school positions...only to find Mrs. Petri standing right in front of us...  
  
"Your homework girls..." she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Here ya go." Hailey cheerfully handed in her paper. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes her perkiness can get on one's nerves.  
  
"Kayla? Where's your's...I don't want to have to give you ANOTHER zero for the third time in a row..."  
  
It's the third time already. Man I have to start doing my homework...and stop trying to figure out these dreams I've been having lately. I twisted my face and made my lips quiver...  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I just...I HAD A BAD WEEKEND OK!?!" With that I slammed my head into the shelter of my arms and let out loud moans and sobs. Man this better work or I'm dead. The teacher crossed her arms unconvinced by my crying. "He was my favorite uncle!" I moaned some more following it up with a loud sob/sniffle. This isn't gong to work. I'm dead...bye bye television, phone and everything that's meaningful in my life...hello boot camp. "He always told me stories by the fire and we roasted marshmallows!!!" I could only wonder what the class was thinking right now. Everything was quiet except for a few snickers in the back. Mrs. Petri wasn't happy. "B-but now...THEY'RE GONE! DEAD!! DECE-"  
  
"Ok Kayla I'm not going to ask...just pass it in tomorrow." Mrs. Petri walked back to her desk shuffling the papers of her 'good' student's homework.  
  
I can't believe she actually bought it...this is so cool. Hailey and I exchanged victory smiles.  
  
Bye the time it was lunch time Allen was tagging along with us and asking the most stupid questions.  
  
"Hey Kayla what's your best feature?" He looked at me with his blue-green eyes.  
  
"Uh...my hair!" I said while striking a pose. I know there are more things I like about myself but that's all I can come up with right now...  
  
"Really...I like your lips." he said while coming a little bit closer to get a better view of my lips.  
  
"AaaHH..." I threw my hand up and covered my face. Why did he have to ask that...I must be blushing right now. I had a tendency of blushing when a guy gave me a compliment.  
  
"I like her nose, it's so cute." complimented Alex, Allen's older brother, while pinching my nose which caused me to blush even redder than I already was.  
  
Why do I have to have really cute boys that are my friends.  
  
"Aw...how cute. You two make the cutest couple." complimented Hailey in her ever so perky voice.  
  
Does she always have to do that? She knows he has a girlfriend. I swear she wants me and Alex to get together, so I won't like Allen anymore. What does she have against him anyway...  
  
"Hey! I already have a girlfriend." pouted Alex. I kicked Hailey on the leg which I followed up with an evil glare which promised payback.  
  
"OUCH!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!" yelled Hailey while grabbing her leg in pain.  
  
"YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!" I yelled at her while fighting the growing desire inside of me to punch her. She looked at me with hurt in her eyes. I think she's about to cry...so it's all her fault, she deserved it.  
  
"SO...WHO SAID HE DIDN'T LIKE YOU THAT WAY!?!" she yelled back.  
  
HE DID...  
  
"HELLO...DIDN'T YOU HEAR!?! I'M TAKEN ALREADY!" yelled Alex.  
  
"SO!!!" backfired Hailey.  
  
Allen looked over at the pouting Hailey. "So...what's your best feature Hailey?" He ginned. She kicked him.  
  
He shouldn't have asked her that right now...poor Allen...when will he ever learn.  
  
"Hey what the heck is your prob- hey nice pants." Hailey rolled her eyes.  
  
Stupid Allen "Come on Hailey let's go." I grabbed her arm and we left the lunchroom.  
  
"Hey! Hold on!! Wait for me!!!" yelled Allen as he ran up behind us. "Can I call you two sometime?"  
  
"No!! You baka!!! yelled the both of us as we ran off. I looked back to see a very sad Allen. Awww I feel bad. Maybe I should call him tonight...after I do my homework of course.  
  
As school went on homework piled up and my day became more tiered some than it already was. Later we gave our goodbyes and went our separate ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked up the stairs to my house unlocked the door, and went to my room to put my things done. Then I called my dad.  
  
~Kevin Frost.~  
  
"Hi daddy!" I said in my sweetest voice ever  
  
~Hi Kay, how was school?~  
  
It sucked as usual. I almost got in trouble with the teacher for not doing my homework. Hailey said that me and Alex male a cute couple when she knows I like Allen. All in all I had a bad day.  
  
But of course I'm not going to tell him that. "It was ok...*pouting* but I really wanted to go to work with you, because I haven't been there in a long time and I really wanted to see Ken again."  
  
~I'm sorry honey, but you have to go to school every day from now on. No more days off!~  
  
What do you mean no more days off...I haven't had a day off in a long time. *pouting* "Bu-"  
  
~NO!~  
  
"Ok sorry." Not really.  
  
~That's ok. Hey I gotta get going, so I'll talk to you when I get home. Alright?~  
  
"Okie-dokie. I wuv woo."  
  
~I love you too honey. Bye.~  
  
"Bye." *click* *baby voice* "Come on Bear you wanna go outside!" He perked up his ears and ran to the door. Watch out for the...*thud* door. "Stupid dog."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I think I need a nap, and then I'll get the dog, and after that I'll take a shower."  
  
I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep.  
  
**********dream**********  
  
I woke up to sound of birds chirping. When I opened my eyes and let out a gasp. I was no longer in my room I was in the woods. I checked out my surroundings wondering how I got here. Hmm there's a lot of trees here and they smell real good. The sky is a wonderful pretty blue, the grass is an awesome green, and over there is Fluffy taking a bath in a hot spring. Wait Fluffy...cool...I know this is only a dream, but I'm going to have fun a lot of fun.  
  
I ginned ever so devilishly while thinking of what I was going to do to the very hot inu youkai. I walked over to him. "Hey, Sesshoumaru, whatcha ya doing." I asked with my voice coaxed with playfulness.  
  
He stood up and revealed his very muscular, hot, wet, nude body which caused me blush really really red; mainly because I never had seen a naked guy before...let alone an inu youkai. Man he's so hot...why can't he be real.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" demanded Fluffy in a very husky voice.  
  
His golden eyes glowing a brighter color, and his white hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"I'm Yume Midoriku, and I was just wondering what you were doing just now."  
  
I asked while staring into his glowing eyes. I want him.  
  
"I was taking a bath, you baka." he said getting angry at my staring.  
  
I started pouting, which followed by some sniffles. "H-hey *sniff* that's *sniff, sniff* not n-nice. Please say sorry." Why did I just ask that? I know he's not going to say sorry. I mean he's Sesshoumaru the Lord of the Western Lands. I walked over to him.  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT SAY SORRY...you interrupted!!" yelled the very pissed of inu youkai.  
  
Why does he have to be so mean about it...it's not like I planned this. I gave him my cutest puppy dog face which no one could ever deny. "Please..."  
  
"Fine...now stop it, and leave!"  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!  
  
"I SAID LEAV-" I tackled him and dunked him in the water. When he came up he was mad, really mad. I don't think that was a good idea, now he's even madder than before.  
  
He attacked me. Luckily I got away with only a scratch on my arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, I'm hungry, can you make me some ramen? Pleeeease." I asked the inu-hanyou sitting across from me.  
  
"NO!" *evil glare* "that's Kagome's job not mine!!" he yelled at me...probably thinking 'What the nerve of that girl'.  
  
"SIT! SIT!! SIT!!!" yelled the very pissed off miko.  
  
"You bi-" *kisses dirt*  
  
"THAT WAS JUST HILARIOUS KAGOME...do it again." I asked trying to catch my breath.  
  
"Maybe later...I think Inuyasha needs a break now." suggested Miroku.  
  
Oooohhhh. I have a good idea. I put on my flirty voice and turned so I was staring into the monk's lavender eyes. "Hey Miroku!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you consider being the father of my children?" I asked my voice coaxed with playfulness.  
  
"What!?!" yelled the very jealous Sango. "Are you serious!?!"  
  
"Sure I am." My voice was dripping with seduction of course Inuyasha was the only one who figured my plan out.  
  
"Yeah...let's go right now!!!" I could see the excitement in his eyes. He really wanted me.  
  
"Ok. Follow me." I ran off to the hot spring laughing my head off, while Inuyasha stopped Miroku from following me. I wonder what Fluffy is doing right now. Little did I know he was watching my every move.  
  
"She was joking, you know!"  
  
"What!?! I thought she was serious! Why does this always have to happen to me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mmmm...that's nice." I woke up to Fluffy kissing me. "I thought you didn't like me."  
  
"I never said that." stated the inu youkai while staring into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. I can see his emotions in his eyes...he does have a heart...Hailey was wrong.  
  
"But you looked it." I can't believe I just said that.  
  
"Things aren't always what they seem." he said with a cunning voice. I took a  
  
memo of that. He closed the distance between us with his lips and a very passionate kiss. When I felt his tongue on my lower lip I opened my mouth gladly. He slipped his tongue in an explored every inch of my mouth not leaving any part of it untouched. A few minutes later we broke the kiss.  
  
"Will you be here tomorrow?"  
  
His voice sounds different, like he's trying to tell me something...but like what. His eyes started to glow. He's so hot I just wanna kiss him.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"No reason...and I probably will be here tomorrow."  
  
"Good. I want you to come see me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No questions. Just do it."  
  
"Fine...be that way."  
  
"I am that way." With that he took off at great speed, and I went back to sleep.  
  
**********end dream***********  
  
"Ouch...that hurts! What!?! That's the scratch that Fluffy gave me! How can that be!?! Wait what time is it!?! Crap it's 3:30 p.m.!! Shit...Bear has been outside for an hour!!!" After I got the dog I took a nice long shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey ppls!! Please review! ^.^  
  
Fluffy's Mine: Yeah! My first chapter!  
  
Kayla: Yep! And now you can get your first review!  
  
Fluffy's Mine: Yep! And you can go play with Fluffy anytime you want!  
  
Fluffy: Who said I wanted to play with her? *glare*  
  
Fluffy's Mine: Stop trying to act so tuff! You know you want her!  
  
Kayla: Yeah...wait..whaaa  
  
Fluffy's Mine: Ja Ne!! Please review!! *ducks punch from kayla*  
  
Fluffy and Kayla: Ja Ne!! Review! OR well be mad!!! 


	2. Author's Note

Hi yah pplz!!!!! Sorry I haven't been updating.:-(. Idon't have a comp. yet so I've been using my friends. So when I'm over her house we go on the comp, and i don't my material so i can't type and when i do have it i don't want to, cuz i only a lill amount of time and i just want to search. But n e wayz i should be getting one (soon in the summer i think) so if u can just bare wit me till then... i promise u won't be disappointed. Oh and i was kinda thinkin about puttin the fan fic into third person instead of first so email and tell what u think. (tigereyes354@aol.com). Here are some points.

~*First Person*~

*good*

u get to be wit kayla all the time

u get to hear what she's thinkin

*bad*

u can only wit the other charz if kayla is with them also

u don't get to hear what the other charz are thinkin

~*Third Person*~

*good*

u get to hear what everyone else is thinkin

u get to jump back and forth between groups

there will be more lemons and not wit the same people all the time

*bad*

bad...who am i kindin there is no bad

And if u email i probally won't get back to u until thurs.

byez from Fluffy's mine


	3. the phone call that lasts for ages

**Hi yah ppls! It's been like forever since I last updated.. Like a YEAR! …well not exactly, but neways, yeah srry about that… my mom just got me a comp for my dad's house so now I should be updating once a week… so please bare with me. Thank u. O and from now on I'm going 2 call myself Dream… yes that is the English version of Kayla's youkai name, and my RP character's name… but rrly they r the same person, which is me in my imagination… I'm weird I know… **

Disclaimer; Me no OWN! U no SUE! We all HAPPY! … I hate doing these so this is going 2 be my last one, but u guys should already know that I don't own Inu Yasha.

Dream; WOO HOO! My second chapter :jumps around throwing confetti and handing ppl Hiei:  
Inu; :glaring at me for being a baka: Shut UP wench! I don't think they care it's ur second chapter! U only got 5 reviews, remember?  
**Dream; :pouts and tears well in eyes:  
Kayla; :slaps him across the face: JERK! It's not her fault! And I think u should be nicer 2 her if u want 2 be in nemore of her chapters! Right Dream?  
****Dream; :nods, now glaring at Inu-kun:  
Inu; :crosses arms: Hn… srry…  
****Dream; Ur forgiven… Now on with the next chappie! **

Chapter 2; The phone call that lasts for ages…

I had just finish taking a shower as the phone rang. I ran out of the bathroom in a towel and picked up the phone in the living room. "Moshe Moshe Hailey!" I knew it was her because I had caller I.D.  
_"Hey Kay. What's up?"  
_"Nuttin. I just got out of a nice warm shower and my hair is soaking wet." I said as I started running my fingers through my hair.  
_"Cool. So did you have any more dreams lately that you feel like telling me about?" _There's one thing you should know about me, I have the most weirdest dreams, and my friends, especially Hailey, love to hear about them, so I knew she was going to ask that.  
"Yep. It was really weird this time, even weirder than the one I had last night."  
_"Was it about Allen?"_

_Allen… No it's not about Allen u moron! Why would it be? Who's the one person I can't stop thinking about? C'mon Hailey you should know the answer to that question without having to ask me._ "Nope, it was about Inuyasha and Comp." I said with a little annoyance in my voice.  
_"Wow. Sooooo what happened?"_ she asked in a very curious voice.  
"I don't remember what happened exactly, but, I remember getting kissed and when I woke up my lips were still tingling. It almost seemed like it really happened." A image from that night ran across my mind's eye and I couldn't help but smile. Besides who wouldn't smile if they got kissed by their dream lover? I would and I did.  
_"Who kissed you? … It wasn't Inuyasha was it…?"_  
"Ewww no! It was Sesshomaru you silly head" fake laugh.  
_"Just kidding…" _Irole my eyes._ "You know I can't believe you sometimes Kay… So do you like think thedream really happened? I mean I have dreams like that to and when I wake up my lips tingle also."_  
"Yeah, I know… but this was different… I also got scratched and when I woke I had blood dripping from my left arm from the scratch…" I didn't want to tell her how or who scratched me because I knew she would probably freak out. _Please don't ask who scratched me…  
"Who scratched you Kay, and how?"_ she asked point blank which gave me no way of escape.  
"Sesshomaru scratched me when he tried to attack me after I dunked him underwater… he got really pissed off at me…" I said with a little bit of hurt in my voice, tears slightly welling in my eyes. I wipe them away not wanting to cry over something so little.  
_"Oh… wait he attacked you! I don't understand… first he kisses you and then try's to murder you. That doesn't make any sense at all."_  
"Actually the kiss happened after the scratch" I stated point blank so it would stop any thoughts forming in her head as to why Sesshomaru would kiss me and then attack me.  
_"What!"_  
I cover my ears, "Ow!"  
_"Sorry Kay… OK now I guess that does make a little more sense… well actually scratch that, it's still way to weird… why in the seven hells would he kiss you and then attack you all in the same day? I swear he must have man's PMS…"_

I laugh at that little remark. "He does not. And… well actually the kiss and the scratch didn't happen on the same day." I could feel a little blush start to form on my face as I let my mind wander on about the stuff I was going to do to Sesshomaru next time I saw him in my dreams.  
_"It wasn't?"_  
"No."  
_"Then…,"_ a pause "_how long were you there for?_' I could tell she was having a hard time taking this all in, after all it is a lot of information if you're a new be at these type of things of course.  
"Um… for like three days, I think." I really wasn't sure. I didn't keep track of the time, I was having so much fun.  
_"Alright. OK… so the only way to find out if the dream was real is to do something… Right?"_  
"Right… but, like what?"  
_"Ooh, I know, you could right something on you when your there and if it's on you when you wake up then the dream is real."_ Clapping on the other line.  
"Yeah! That's a perfect idea, but… doesn't that go against the 'no writing on your body because you'll get cancer' rule?" We learned in school from our biology teacher that pen ink causes cancer so we made a rule not to write on ourselves.  
_"Screw the rule, we're trying to figure out something very important here."_  
"Um… so who's this Sesshomaru character?" A voice on another line asks.  
"Ohmygosh! Allen is that you?" _Please, please don't be him… I don't want him to know about my secret crush… he'll think I'm some kinda freak for being in love with a cartoon character.  
_"Yeah, it's me, Kayla"  
"Um… excuse me while I scream…" long and high pitched scream, "OK I'm all better now, I think… Hailey how come you didn't tell me he was on the other line!" I yelled at my best friend for not telling me Allen was there. _She probably did that trick she taught me on how you can talk to more people at once without having three way calling.  
"Ooops. I'm sorry Kay… I forgot he was there. Please forgive me…"_  
"Yeah… Sure you did"  
_"I did real-"_  
"Whatever… so Allen how much did you hear?" I could feel tension rise in my voice with almost every word I said. _Why did he have to be on the other line? What's Hails playing?  
_"Everything, So who's Sesshomaru?"

He's _the guy that I'm completely in love with, think about every second, of every day, of every month, of every year. The guy I wish I could spend the rest of my life with… my knight in shining armor… who's come to take me away from this world that I loath and bring me to his, where we will spend the rest of our lives together, forever, never again to be eternally apart.  
"He's a character on a T.V. show."_ Said Hailey, not wanting to explain it to him any further then she already had.  
"Really? What one?"  
"Inu Yasha." My body was beginning to tense up because of how dense Allen was. _He is really beginning to annoy me now…  
_"What's Inu Yasha?"  
_Didn't we already answer that...? I _slap my forehead._ God… he can be so stupid sometimes…  
"It's an anime about an inu hanyou named Inuyasha who's searching for the shards of the Shikon no Tama to become a full-fledged inu youkai."  
_"What language are you speaking Hail? Certainly not English. Probably Japanese, well anyways what's anime mean?"  
_"An Anime is a Japanese cartoon, or Japanese animation."_  
"OK… so what does inu hanyou mean?"  
"I'll answer that one. An inu hanyou is a half dog demon."  
"What's the other half"  
_Duh! Isn't it obvious? If one half of you are something else the other half must be human._ "Ningen."  
"Ningen?'  
"Human."  
"Oh… so then what does Shikon no Tama mean?"  
_"I got that one Kay… the Shikon no Tama means the Jewel of Four Souls."_  
"So then what does inu youkai mean?"  
"Figure it out!"  
"Can't you just give me a little hint…? Please Kayla…" he begins to beg me so I give in.  
"OK, fine, if inu hanyou means half dog demon then inu youkai has to mean…"  
"A full dog demon…?"  
"BINGO! You win yourself a prize. Do you understand now?" _This is getting really annoying…  
_"**Yep, I think so… well sort of."  
_"Hey Allen don't you have something you wanted to talk to Kayla about?"  
Here it comes… here's her game plan…  
_"Oh yeah… Kayla," gathers breath "I was wondering… um… wouldyouconsiderbeingmygirlfriend? I really like you and all…"  
_"You lair! That's not what you were going to say!"_  
**

**_Damn! My ears… why does she have to yell so loud?  
_"Yes sir!"  
_"No sir!"_  
"Yes sir!"  
_"No sir!"_  
"Yes sir!"  
_"No sir!"_  
_This is going to take forever… I want to take a nap… maybe I should just hang up on them and tell them in school tomorrow that our phone got disconnected because we haven't been paying the bills._ Thoughts of similar way outs ran through my head.  
"Yeah huh!"  
_"Not uh!"_  
"Yeah huh!"  
_"Not uh!"_  
"Yeah huh!"  
_"Not uh!"_  
"Yeah huh!"  
_"Fine! You win already… I give up…"_  
"Fine!"  
_"Fine!"  
_"Fine!"  
_"Fine!"_  
"Fine!"  
_"Fin-"_  
"GUYS ENOUGH! No more please... You're giving me a headache."  
_"Sorry'_" they both say in unison.  
"So will you…?"  
"Um… can I get back to you on that? I gotta go now."  
"… OK… bye…" click Allen hangs up.  
_"Bye Kay."_  
"Bye Hail… see you tomorrow." We both hang up at the same time. _Man… that was the longest phone call I ever had… I think I need to take a nap, I'm soooo tired it's not even funny._ I go to my room and lay down on my bed not even caring that I'm still in only a towel. I close my eyes instantly as my head hits the soft fluffy pillows of my bead. _Fluffy… if only you were here with me, then everything would feel that it had meaning… that my life had meaning…_ Tears begin to well in my eyes again. _I've been doing this a lot lately…_ I think to myself as I wipe the tears away that threaten to fall. The moment I did that I heard something, and it felt like there was a shift on my bed, like someone was watching me. So I opened my eyes to see what it was, and to my surprise I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in some kind of fancy room probably a castle in Japan from the feudal era. The bed I was laying in had soft blue silk sheets, with six very fluffy pillows, fluffier than the ones I had at home. Tapestries of beautiful women on the wall, mostly angels, with all sorts of different color wings, a wooden closet in the left corner next to the door, and not to mention a very hot and attractive male inu youkai sitting on my bed, starring at me with glowing eyes. _Wait, Sesshomaru… what is he doing here?  
_**

**"What are you doing here, and on this bed for that matter!" I yelled at the youkai lord. _Maybe it's his room and I somehow teleported into it. No it can't be his room, it's too girly…_ He just starred at me with his glowing eyes, looking me up and down, taking in every inch of my person. _Wait a minute… HIS EYES ARE GLOWING! WHY…?_ I looked down at myself where his eyes had landed. _HOLY SHIT!_ "Kami-sama… I didn't put any clothes on!" Luckily I still had on that towel. "Stop looking at me that way, you hentaii!" I said as I slapped him hard across the face which didn't faze him, only made his eyes glow red with intensity. _If I didn't know him any better I'd swear there's lust in his eyes…  
_**

**"Bitch! This Sesshomaru is now way near a hentaii."  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say. Hey could you be so kind and get me something to put on, like maybe one of your outfits…?" The last words that came out of my mouth were only a whisper. I didn't think we would understand the way I felt about him.  
He just looked at me with his passive face, the only slightest emotion that was showing were his eyes glowing. Just thinking of him starring at me with glowing eyes made me giggle when I thought of what it meant when a youkai male's eyes glow. _I still can't believe that means he's sexually aroused._ If at that moment he pushed me down and pressed our sexes up against each other I would know that he was, most defiantly sexually aroused. But he just sat, there starring.  
**

**"No." was his answer.  
"Why not?" I replied  
"Because you have clothes in that closet over there," he pointed to the closet. "I had my servants make them for you… just in case you ever came back..." the last words he said were so low, barely even a whisper that I didn't hear him. I walked over to the closet and opened it. Gasping in disbelief of the contents it held, everything a girl could dream of, well everything a girl could ever dream of who was from the feudal era. His eyes never looked away. I couldn't help but blush. _These Kimonos are so beautiful, not that I've ever saw one in my life before._ I glanced over at him wondering if his eyes were still glowing, they were and even brighter than before. _I can't believe they're still glowing… why would they glow over me? … After all I'm only a ningen._ I thought wrong. Here standing in front of him was me, but different… not ningen. His gaze met mine, causing a shiver to go down my spine. _His eyes are so intense.  
_**

**"I recommend that you wear the purple one with silver stars." when he said that, his voice sounded different, but I didn't know why. I pulled out the one he recommend and turned fully to look at him.  
"Sesshomaru… could you please turn the other way so I could put on the kimono?" to my surprise he just looked at me and didn't move. "If you don't look the other way I'll have no choice but to change in Rin's room." I knew he wouldn't like that idea, because his eyes were glowing, and him also a guy, would probably get a thrill out of seeing me naked even though he would never admit it. He still wouldn't move so I decided to change in Rin's room. I mumble arrogant asshole under my breath as I angrily turned on my heel and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me and knocking on Rin's door which just happened to be right across from mine.  
"Hello Yume-sama, is there something wrong." she said as she opened the door to her room letting me in.  
"No, nothing's wrong Rin. Just that _Lord_ Sesshomaru-sama is in my room and I need to get dressed. … So would it be alright if I got dressed in here?"  
"Sure!" she said with an enthusiastic smile.  
"Thank you Rin."**

**Dream; WOOOT :dances around bcuz of her accomplishment:  
****Inu; :rolls eyes: Wench. Ur so annoying!  
****Dream; :growls: Don't make me hurt u!  
****Inu; Like u can.  
****Dream; O trust me I can. For I am the author of this story and I can do anything I want too u. :insane laughter:  
****Inu; o.O  
****Kay; :sighing: ****Come on Yume just give him a break…  
****Dream; :glares: No.  
****Kay; :rolls eyes: Review please…  
****Inu; REVIEW STUPID NINGENS OR I'LL HURT U!  
****Dream; :slaps him upside the head:****: Review please and thankx for reading!**


	4. suprises

**Hi YAH PPLS! I GAVE you TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK! You all must feel very special, I know I do! Hehe… Well this is chapter three of when dreams become reality… I should worn you though, that later on there will be a lemon… not in this chapter but in the later chapters. Oh, and I also should probably worn you that the lemon will be somewhat painful because Yume, my character likes that kind of pain. I have started a new story and it looks like the first chapter is going to contain a lemon. I have come up with a title for it but I don't know if I want to keep it. So if you guys come up with a better idea, feel free to email me at The title is "those hateful words." I should have it posted the same day as this or the next I'm not sure yet. Well enough with my rambling… here we gooooooooo!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters that go along with the show. (insert author's name) Does. But I do own Yume and some of the other characters that will show up later on in the story.**

**Dream; :is in a hot spring, relaxing: Awwww… this feels so good.  
****Yume; :in there with her: Yea… Too bad Sesshomaru isn't here…  
****Dream; :smirks and points behind Yume: Hehehe. He's right behind you. And his eyes are glowing! giggles  
****Yume; :shoots her head around and glares at Sess: YOU BIG FAT HENTAII! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!  
****Sess; :stares at her passively: Watching you.  
****Yume; :starts grumbling on and on how Sesshomaru is a hentaii:  
****Dream; :having a giggle fit: Well. Hahahha. Here. Hahhah. We. Hahaha. Go! Hahahahhaahahah**

**Chapter three; surprises**

**As I entered Rin's room I noticed for the first time how big the castle was. Her room a little smaller than mine, with white walls and light orange silk sheets. A few less fluffy pillows than my bed and a wooded closet in the left corner. I turned around a few times and took in a deep breath of the scent of roses. _That same scent was in my room… I wander if it's Sesshomaru's scent._ I removed the towel from my body and placed it on Rin's bed, as Rin was looking out her balcony window. I slipped on the underwear and clipped the bra on that I found in my closet as I was looking for something to wear. _I think Kagome must have given me these when I was with them. _At that very moment Rin turned her head and looked at me. "Is Rin going to be as beautiful as you Yume-sama, when she grows up?"**

**"Sure you are, and if not. Then you'll be even more beautiful." I squeezed her little cheeks which caused a giggle to escape her mouth._ Hmm… considering that Kagome must have given me the bra and underwear she also should have given me a mirror and some pens and paper. I should go check. "_Thanks Rin. I'm going to go back to my room now. OK.?" finished tying the sash around the kimono on my body, I asked her.  
****"OK. WILL YOU COME OUT TO PLAY WITH ME LATER?"  
****"Sure." After that I exited her room and entered mine. Noticing that the Taiyoukai was still in my room I gave him a piece of my mined. "What the hell… Why are you still in here? Don't you have a room of your own, or stuff you should be doing?" He just stared at me like he always does and didn't move a muscle. I opened the closet and pulled out the bottom drawer so I could see the contents it held inside. **

**_OH MY GOD! She did give everything I thought she did! Yay! _"Oh my God Kagome, you're so fucking awesome!" I took out one of the pens I found in the drawer and took a seat on the opposite side of Sesshomaru and wrote 'Ai Shiteru Sesshomaru' on my leg. When I finished I crawled over to Sess and wrapped my arms around him, closing the distance between us with my mouth. As soon as I felt his tongue probing entrance to it I instantly pulled away and slapped him across the face.  
****"You hentaii!" I screamed at him causing his eyes to flash red. And in an instant I was pinned underneath him to the bed. I closed my eyes as quickly as I could knowing that if I wanted to I could instantly teleport myself if I fell asleep. I did. And I woke up in the comfort of my room in my house, with no Sesshomaru. "Wow…that was definitely interesting. He was going to take advantage of me…. I need to call Hails." I got out of my bed and dialed Hailey's number on the phone in my room.**

**:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:**

**_"Hello?"  
_****"Hi Mrs. Star is Hailey there?"  
****_"Yeah, hold on Kayla… HAILEY, KAYLA'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU."  
_**_**"THANKS MOM, I GOT IT! Sooo did you find out?"  
**_**"Yeah… but, let's call Allen before I tell you."  
****_"OK. Do you want me to dial his number?"  
_****"Yes, please, and I'll answer."  
****"Hello?"  
****"Hi, Allen, how are you?"  
****"Great. Is Hailey on the line with you?"  
****_"Yeah, I am."  
_****"So Kayla… do you have an answer for me?"  
****"Um… I'm really sorry Allen, but there's someone else…"  
****"Wait; don't tell me you're saying the dream is real…"  
****"Fine… I won't tell you. giggle"  
****"I don't believe you."  
****"Alright, I'll prove it to you."  
****"How?"  
****"Hold on…" _Hmmmm… I wonder… if I could teleport without having to fall asleep. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. _I close my eyes and try to imagine wherever Allen might be. _He might as well be in his room. Probably staring at a picture of me… Wait there he is. _The next I knew I was standing in his bedroom.**

**:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:**

**"What the…? How did you get here? And what are you wearing? …You look nice."  
****"Thank you." A mega blush appears onto my face, "I teleported here."  
****"Teleportation, hmmm… cool."  
****"Yeppers. It's a new trick I just learned."  
****"Right… so then that means the dream is real… doesn't it?"  
****"Yeah… I'm real sorry… I do like you and all, just not as much as I like Sesshomaru."  
****"It's OK… I understand. Your heart belongs to another."  
****_"Hello? Allen, what's going on?"  
_****"Sorry Hailey, Kayla just popped out of thin air."  
****_"Really? … Cool. She teleported."  
_****"Yeah, that's what she said… Hey could you hold on a sec?"  
****_"Ookaay."_  
****Allen pulled me into his embrace which caused my mouth to drop. With that opening, he slipped his tongue into it and started kissing me. I broke the kiss as fast as I could, being caught of guard and all, and starred into his yellowish green eyes.  
****"So… Is there still someone else?"  
****_Aww, he sounds so hopeful… _"I'm sorry, I have to go…" I pulled away from his embrace and teleported to Hailey's house. _Phew… this teleportation thingy is really coming in handy._**

**:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:**

"**Cool. So what happened?"  
**"**He kissed me."  
**"**Who?"  
**"**Allen… I can't believe he actually kissed me after I told him I loved someone else… I can't believe him… I mean, yea sure the kiss was ok and all… but still, why would he do that?"  
**"**Why don't you ask him yourself? He's still on the other line."  
**"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAART!" I grabbed the phone from her. "Hi Allen, gotta go, bye. click"  
**"**So… since you can teleport, you could take me to meet Trunks, right?"  
**"**No! WHY DON'T YOU DO IT YOURSELF!"  
**"**Geeze, I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CAN TIME TRAVEL IN HER SLEEP!"  
**"**SO… besides, I don't even know if that planet is in existence."  
**"**Oh… shouldn't you like explain this thing to you dad?"  
**"**Oh yeah! I kinda forgot about him." _This is sooo fucking cool. I get to go anywhere I want without asking people shit. _I appeared in my dad's office. He was sitting at his desk, so I leaned over his shoulder. "Soo… what ya doing?"**

**:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:**

"**I'm trying to figure out this tes- Wait Kayla! How did you get here!"  
**"**I teleported here. Hey I just wanted to let you know that I might not be home when you get there."  
**"**Okay… when do you think you'll be home by?"  
**"**I'm not sure yet… but, will you trust me?"  
**"**I trust you… So how did you teleport?"  
**"**I'll show you." _I'll teleport home and grab Thunder than bring him back here with me. _I teleported into the living room, figuring that's where he would be. I guessed right. "Hi Thunder. Come here kitty kitty."  
**"**Meow."  
**"**Awww. Let's go see what's daddy's doing, kay?"  
**"**Meow."  
**"**Wow that's awesome."  
**"**Right… so I'm going to get going, alright?"  
**"**Meow."  
**"**Alright, Kay. We can talk about this more when you come home."  
**"**Okay, bye."  
**"**Bye." I went back home figuring that I wasn't learned enough to teleport to the feudal ear while being conscience. So I changed into a pair of blue bellbottoms and a white shirt with two silver dragons on it. Then I took Thunder and took a nap. I woke up to find the Taiyoukai lying on top of me, so I shoved Thunder into his face.**

**:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:**

**:Hiss: Grr: kick:  
**"**Loser." I got up to go look in the mirror hanging in the closet. "AHHHHH! I'M AN INU YOUKAI! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I screamed at the very pissed off Sesshomaru.  
**"**I thought you knew!" backfired Sess.  
**"**WELL I DIDN'T! This stuff is all new to me… I mean, I don't even like live in the same time period as you.  
****Hell, where I come from you only exist on a T.V. show, let alone in real life. I mean, come on, how am I supposed to know theses things unless someone doesn't tell me?"  
**"**What do you mean by you not living in the same time period as I do?"  
**"**I'll explain everything to you later; right now I want to go see Inuyasha." _I wonder if I can turn ningen just by willing it to happen…_ I summoned up the powers that I was able to use and started transforming. _OMG! It actually worked! _"Hey, Sesshomaru, could you please take me to go see Inuyasha?"  
**"**No. I will not take you to go see my half-brother. I do not want you anywhere near him."  
**"**Fine! I'll just find him without your help!" I looked down at my cat who was rubbing his head up against my leg, "Come on Thunder, let's get outa here." I ran out the bedroom door with Thunder following right behind me. _God friken dammit! He can be such an asshole! How the hell am I going to find Inuyasha in this form? It'll take me forever! And to make things worse I'm not used to my youkai form yet, so I won't be able to pinpoint his scent. Fuck it! _I transformed back into my youkai form and went back into the room with Thunder still following me. _Huh? Why is he still sitting on the bad? Doesn't he have a room of his own? _"Hey Sesshomaru, are you alright?" **

**He nodded as a reply.  
**"**You sure?" I walked over to him until I was standing right in front of him. He pulled me into his lap and hugged me tightly. I entwined my hand into his hair and he started kissing me. I opened my mouth for him when I found his tongue probing entrance into it, letting him know I wasn't angry with him anymore. He slipped it in and started his explorations of the caverns of my mouth, which caused loud moans of pleasure to escape outa my mouth and into his.  
**"**Why are so worried about me all of a sudden?"  
**"**I've always been worried about you, even when I thought you were only a part of my imagination…"  
**"**Are you sure it's not something else? For your sent proves differently."  
**"**Your scent smells the same way as mine does… what does it mean?"  
**"**You already know."  
**"**Yeah… but, I wanted to hear it from you…"  
**"**It means, Ai Shiteru." He closed the distance between us with a passionate kiss.  
**"**Ai Shiteru too, Sesshomaru."**

**:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX:**

**Dream; :is staring starry eyed at Yume:Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww… Sesshomaru told you he loved you.  
****Yume; :blushes You know he didn't mean it…: we just met. He couldn't of fell in love with me that quickly...  
****Dream; :nods her head: But you can never tell with demons. They seem to fall in love with someone at first sight.  
****Yume; :lowers eyes: Love at first sight is so overrated...  
****Sess; :is sitting on a tree above them, listening to their conversation, whispers: Yume... I did mean it... I do love you. What should I do to prove my love to you?  
****Yume; :sniffs the air, senses somehting: Did you hear that?  
****Dream; Hear what? I didn't hear anything.  
****Yume; :bows head and lays down on the grass starring up at the stars in black velvet: It must have been my imagination...  
****Sess; :jumps down and lands in front of the two female inu youkai (yes I sed 2, Dream is one also.): It was not your imagination. You did sense something, you sensed my presence.  
****Dream; :gawks at Sesshomaru's hotness:  
****Yume; :glares at the both of them: Review. Please...  
****Sess; :nods to reviewers: Yes, review.  
****Dream; Thanks you guys for reading! And please review.**


End file.
